


Sublevación emocional

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Amor correspondido, Fluff and Angst, Incest, Lenguaje Vulgar, M/M, Relación establecida, Romance, Spoilers, season 4
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: ¡A la mierda con todo!
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Mi primer Rickorty en este lugar! ¡Ay, estoy muy nerviosa! 🙈🙈🙈

**I**

Morty estaba pensando. Evaluando cierta situación. Haciéndose preguntas e intentando, en lo posible, no hacer de sus ideas algo más allá de un escenario imaginativo. Sin embargo, no lo estaba logrando. Y pronto tuvo miedo, nerviosismo y problemas para respirar. El caos se había desatado en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si…? ¡Pero cómo! ¿Podría ser posible qué…? ¡No! ¿Y si…? ¡No, no y no!

Pero…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, su frente sudaba. Sus pensamientos no obedecían más que a su poco elocuente imaginación y sus depravadas e infinitas y extrañas ideas. ¿Cómo podría él…? Un estremecimiento lo recorrió de nuevo. Había superado unos límites de los cuales nunca tuvo consciencia, las barreras se rompieron y ya nada podría hacer para detener el torrente de imágenes hipotéticas.

La respuesta, no obstante, fue peor todavía.

A su pervertida mente adolescente poco parecía importarle todo lo demás. Si es que, en todo caso, en verdad había algo como un “todo lo demás”. A estas alturas de su convivencia con el espacio, el universo, lo dudaba. Entonces, quizá, eso no era tan malo. No podría serlo.

Infinitos universos, infinitas posibilidades.

Incluyendo una, o varias, en donde él y Rick… ¡Oh, cielos!

Morty se alegraba estar en su habitación, con tremendo problema y descubrimientos existenciales dentro del pequeño compartimento en su cráneo. El saber no podría ser limitado, tendría y estaba siendo exteriorizado.

No era malo; su cuerpo aceptó con cierto agrado la idea. No podría ser lo peor que había pensado, ya que en definitiva había una larga lista de cosas que ciertamente lo superaban. No -por todos los dioses, que así sea- era que estuviese obligado a hacer público su nuevo conocimiento. Aún había tiempo e infinitos lugares en dónde poder ver una variable de resultados.

Suspiró.

En realidad, de verdad, no era tan malo. Saber que la probabilidad de enamorarse de Rick era escasa pero no única, traía hasta su tonto corazón más que un segundo de paz. Le regresó el aliento, el control de sus músculos. Tendría que esperar un tiempo. No sabía aún lo que sentía, la sola posibilidad ya era un trago que no ansiaba repetir.

Intentaría, desde luego, hacérselo saber a sus sentimientos, que ante la primera imagen de él y Rick juntos se estaba planteando muy seriamente la idea de entregarse a la emoción aún no anunciada. Suspiró de nuevo.

¡Oh, cielos!

**II**

Morty tenía muchas cosas de qué quejarse cuando se trataba de su familia. Y no era sobre el hecho de que su madre no lo amaba tanto como a Summer, o que su padre fuera tan patéticamente miserable con él mismo y con los que lo rodean, o la tendencia de su hermana a estar tan metida en su propio mundo que simplemente él no existía la mayor parte del tiempo.

No. Morty no se quejaría de eso porque, hasta cierto punto, ya estaba acostumbrado. En realidad muy pocas veces habían sobrepasando sus propios límites y, a estas alturas de su vida, comprendía que no importaba cuán imbéciles fueran con él, los amaba tanto como sabía que era amado.

Luchar contra ellos sería como pelear a muerte contra un saco de arroz y tanto como sería divertido, resultaría completamente inútil.

Había, a pesar de ellos, un asunto de verdad insoportable.

Rick.

Ese hombre insufrible que más de una vez lo había colocado a un paso de la muerte, que lo había abandonado a su suerte con el alienígena de turno mientras el hacia tal o cual cosa y que tarde o temprano volvería a Morty irremediablemente loco; jamás, en toda su miserable y reemplazable vida, le dejó con el deseo de no verlo otra vez.

Ese conocimiento era sumamente irritante.

Pues en más de una ocasión le quedó claro que podía vivir sin Beth, sin Jerry, sin Summer. Pero Rick… No importaba qué tan imbécil pudiera ser con los demás, por malo que fuera, siempre había una forma en que Morty salía perdonándole cada error.

Quizá era realmente un idiota, pero estaba seguro que si Rick no lo besara como si quisiera sacarle el alma por la boca, muy seguramente ya no estaría con él.

**III**

Morty había sentido algo. Algo. Algo. Algo. Fue solo un pequeño contacto, un ridículo toque al cual nadie sería capaz de describir como una caricia. Un roce. 

¿Por qué entonces su estúpida mente llevó hasta su pecho tan caótica sensación? ¡Era Rick, maldita sea! El jodido imbécil que lo había dejado abandonado en más de una centena de malditos planetas desolados, el mismo que lo vendió/canjeó/usó para obtener alguna recompensa/objeto/secreto con el único propósito de servir a sus deseos egoístas. ¿Cómo en el puto universo su corazón podía sentirse de esa forma solo por tan ínfimo acercamiento?

Morty sabía que nunca sería el más inteligente, mucho menos comparado con ese hijo de perra. ¡Aun así! Aun así… ¿No debería, más allá de sus superficiales reproches y recuerdos sobre lo horrible persona que era con él, encontrarse verdaderamente afectado? Fuera de cada reclamo, en realidad, sin buscar tanto, podía encontrarse estando no tan afectado como se suponía.

¡Vaya idiota!

De nada servía su drama ahora. Un segundo de duda fue más que suficiente para tomarlo desde el fondo, acorralarlo y atacar sus sentidos como si en verdad fuera necesario hacerle saber lo enfermo que estaba. Debería estar rodando en desesperación contra su cama, debería considerar volverse alcohólico como su madre y ese horrible hombre, pero a parte de saberse tan inteligente como Jerry, aun si le costaba admitirlo para sí mismo, el dolor en su corazón era solo causado por su tonto ideal de mantener cada emoción encerrada.

Entender por qué su cariño a Rick estaba siendo más una molestia por admitirlo que por tenerlo en principio, estaba más allá de él. ¿Se trataba acaso de una especie de sistema de autoprotección? En realidad no importaba lo que fuera. Ya estaba hecho, un simple toque había desencadenado más de lo que debería y… Morty no tenía la fuerza necesaria para luchar más con ello.

¡A la mierda con Rick y el amor que obviamente no merecía! Morty estaba perdido, nada podría o querría hacer para encontrarse, para devolverse un poco de paz. De la sonrisa en su rostro y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, la calidez en su pecho y el dulce sabor en su lengua ya no regresaría.

No quería regresar.

**III**

  
Rick casi había perdido la cuenta de todas las veces en las que borró memorias enteras de Morty. Estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez era esa la causa de que cierta cosa fuera retenida con cada vez menos efectividad. No había posibilidad de que fuera su invento quien estuviera fallando. ¡Él era infalible! La débil mente del chico simplemente se había hecho mierda… aun si eso contradecía la efectividad de su aparato desmemorizante. Morty era el culpable.

Si tan solo dejara de insistir en… ¿por qué tenía que ser él? Rick no había hecho una sola cosa para incitar, para provocar tan extraños y ridículos sentimientos. Al contrario, insultarlo, rebajarlo a ser menos que un compañero, herirlo, ponerlo a filo de la muerte, aun en condiciones controladas, deberían ser las razones suficientes para que fuera odiado. Despreciado más allá de lo físicamente posible.

En cambio…

Tenía que hacer algo. Rick no lo soportaría una vez más. Como el imbécil que era podía sentir la corrupción del anhelo cavando huecos en su piel. Esa pequeña mierda estaba cambiando su ya tomada decisión y no había una maldita forma en que fuera a permitirlo. Tenía que combatir esa linda mirada con las llamas de su infierno. Debía luchar contra esos labios, así tuviera que usar cada insulto que conocía. Debía encontrar la manera. Un antídoto. La medicina. La flor. La estrella. El veneno. La droga correcta para erradicar la peor de las enfermedades que alguna vez haya atrapado a su nie…

¡Maldita sea!

Ni siquiera podía pensar en la palabra. Borrar sus recuerdos lentamente dejaba de funcionar. Había sido una suerte que no encontrara los tubos blancos escondidos en una de las paredes en donde estaban el resto de memorias borradas. Pero eso de poco servía. El niño continuaba, una vez tras otra y otra, regresando al mismo estúpido punto.

“Te amo Rick”.

“Te deseo”.

“¡Quiero que me beses!”

Y a él se le acababan las opciones. Cortar, suplantar o eliminar el día entero, era menos eficaz. Cada vez Morty volvía con la misma conclusión, se detenía a su lado, lo miraba con sus grandes ojos de idiota y teniendo la cara enrojecida, le susurraba/gritaba/decía claramente, cada idiotez romántica que se le ocurriera en ese momento.

Rick ya tenía treinta tubos. Habían pasado solo tres meses desde la primera vez. Reparó y rehizo su invento casi en diez ocasiones. Lo peor de todo… en ningún momento, ni por un segundo, se había planteado responder. Lo que Morty estaba sintiendo no estaba haciendo mella en él, por un hecho aun más irrazonable que toda la situación junta. Rick se negaba a hablar porque ya sabía cuál era su respuesta.

Y liberar a Morty de la cárcel que sería profundizar aun más en lo que ahora apenas se llamaba “relación”, era la única prueba que Rick necesitaba para saber cuánto en verdad sentía por Morty. Él todavía tenía oportunidad de salvarse, aun si ahora parecía que no era lo que buscaba. Pero cuando Rick mismo le ayudaba a no verlo, es estúpido imaginar que él no llegaría una y otra vez a declararse.

Sería fácil creer que intentarlo, arruinarlo y luego borrar el recuerdo, podría ser fiable. Pero qué tan estúpido sería para pensar tan solo un segundo en ello como una buena idea. Cuando no podía borrar el simple deseo por no quererlo de esa forma, en una mente tan simple, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo consigo mismo luego de que todo se fuera a la mierda?

—¿Ri-Rick?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Tan solo dos días después de la última vez. No contestó, fingió de nuevo trabajar.

—¿Estás muy ocupado? —De nuevo guardó silencio—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Rick se giró hacia él, una buena imitación de fastidio en su rostro. La sola visión de aquellos ojos, ese suave cabello, su esbelta figura, su labios… Trajo hasta su mente la pregunta que se había hecho desde hace diez o nueve ocasiones ¿por qué no? Morty cerró la puerta a su espalda. Rick se sorprendió ante eso cuando casi siempre mantenía la distancia. Con pasitos tímidos se fue acercando. Sus manos temblaban. Sus labios hinchados. Seguro llevaba un buen rato mordiéndolos.

—¿Vas a hablar o…?

Morty pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Un abrazo que le quitó el aliento. Podía sentir el pequeño corazón golpeándolo fuertemente. Esta vez no dijo alguna declaración estúpida. Esta vez no hubo más tartamudeos. Morty le besó sin dudar. Su primer puto beso, estaba seguro. Los suaves y húmedos labios se movieron sobre los suyos.

Provocándolo. Seduciéndolo.

Su nueva iniciativa le golpeó de lleno. Estaba cayendo y ni siquiera le importaba. Se dejó llevar. Lo tomó por las caderas y lo subió a su regazo. ¡A la mierda con todo! Que se joda Morty y su estúpida mente. El chico ya era suyo y por la mierda que lo dejaría ir.

Continuó besándolo. Lamiendo y tomando lo que voluntariamente se le había entregado. Morty gimió y Rick pronto lo devoraría.

V

—N-no estoy muy seguro de esto, Rick.

—Bebé, ya estamos aquí, no podemos irnos ahora.

—Pe-pero…

Morty sintió su rostro enrojecer. Rick tenía razón, claro, aun así no era suficiente para que superara su vergüenza. El brazo alrededor de su cintura lo atrajo suavemente hacia el mayor, quién le robó un simple beso. Le correspondió, pero todavía estaba nervioso. ¿Realmente podría hacerlo? Aunque Rick le asegurara una y mil veces antes que no habría ningún problema, sentía la presión de que, no importa qué, no importa cómo, alguien irremediablemente los juzgaría.

—Solo escucha —dijo el científico, intentando ser paciente—. Una palabra Morty, ¡no! Solo una mirada que no te guste y nos largamos.

Acomodándose el elegante saco, con todo y su pañuelo a juego con la corbata de Rick, Morty asintió muy ligeramente, confiando en sus palabras.

Sonriendo, el hombre lo guió hasta la entrada del lujoso y caro restaurante. Dio los datos de la reservación que había hecho hace casi medio año (así de exclusivo era) y luego siguieron al alienígena humanoide que los llevó hasta su lugar. Aterrorizado, Morty tembló al ver que se detenían justo en medio de al menos una veintena de mesas. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

¿Por qué Rick lo torturaba de esta forma?

—Es la primera vez que mi nieto viene aquí, así que trae el mejor platillo. —Morty quiso gritar. Estaba seguro que Rick había dicho eso lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado hasta la mesa más lejana.

¡Y luego…! Y luego pudo sentir, con todo el descaro del maldito universo, su mano izquierda sobre el muslo, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo. Desde luego que intentó alejarlo inmediatamente, pero cuando usó su diestra para tomarlo por el mentón y una vez más robarle un beso, sin creer que estuviera pasando, se congeló.

—Mira a tu alrededor, cariño.

Dijo en cuanto soltó su rostro. Morty, aún sin poder creerlo, con una fuerza que no sentía, miró a los lados. Absolutamente nadie les prestaba atención, cada comensal seguía tan atento a sus propios asuntos como cuando llegaron. Ante la comprensión del asunto un gran peso escapó de sus hombros. Sonrió, Rick había dicho la verdad.

—Te lo dije, pequeña mierda. —Morty ignoró el insulto, demasiado feliz como para enfadarse. En cambio levantó los brazos para enredarlos en el cuello de Rick y besarlo con todo el agradecimiento del que era capaz.

Poder demostrar su amor públicamente era, sin ninguna duda, el mejor regalo de aniversario que Rick le hubiera dado nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️¡Alerta de Spoiler!⚠️
> 
> Si no has visto la cuarta temporada de Rick y Morty, déjame advertirte que la mayor parte de estos drabbles están repletos de spoilers 😱.
> 
> Si no te importa verla ilegalmente, te recomiendo la página "entrepeliculasyseries" en donde prodrás verla sin anuncios, subtitulada o en español latino.
> 
> En caso de que la hayas visto, te regalaré un drabble si logras identificar en qué capítulo se ubica cada pequeña historia 🤣... Y no, no hago esto porque me dé flojera explicar cada una, ¿cómo podrías pensar eso de mi! 😮 No, no, para nada...

**VI**

—¡Morty, nos vamos! —gritó Rick desde la cima de las escaleras. El chico apuró rápidamente su desayuno. Cuando un portal se abrió en la pared frente a la mesa aún tenía comida en la boca al levantarse. Rodeando al resto de su familia se vio detenido por la mano de Beth.

—Morty se quedará en casa, papá —dijo, instándolo a volver a su asiento, aunque desde luego el chico no se movió.

—¿Por qué? Ya hice mis tareas y no estoy castigado.

—Pero tienes una cita, ¿no es cierto?, con Jessica —respondió, aún reteniendo a Morty, quien rodó los ojos e intentó de nuevo ir hacia el portal.

—No es una cita, mamá, ni siquiera es una reunión, y ellos no me necesitan para nada de lo que estén planeando hacer. —A pesar de ello, Beth se negó a dejarlo ir.

Rick no soporto un segundo más de estupideces. Con el ceño fruncido ante la mención de esa pequeña zorra, tomó a Morty de su hija para arrastrarlo fácilmente al portal.

—¡Papá! No puedes seguir alejándolo de su vida social. ¿Cuando va a encontrar una novia o algún amigo de verdad? —gritó Beth, de pie. Había alcanzado otra vez la mano de Morty. 

Detrás, Summer y Jerry observaban la escena como simples espectadores, lo suficientemente listos como para saber que, de interponerse, ellos también sufrirían alguna reprimenda sin sentido.

—No necesita nada de eso —replicó, atrayendo a Morty, que en definitiva deseaba ir con él—, ya lo hemos discutido cien veces, cariño, Morty no está hecho para una vida tan simple.

—¿Cien veces? Dudo que lo hayamos hablado al menos diez. Y no, definitivamente mi hijo vivirá tan normal como sea posible. —Rick, exasperado ante la terquedad de Beth, movió a Morty con tal fuerza que, separándolo de ella, lo hizo caer contra su pecho. Un brazo protector lo cubrió de inmediato.

—¡Morty es mío! No voy a dejarlo a tus locas ideas de madre emocional solo porque crees que voy a soltarlo como si nada. —Gruñó, sujetando aun más fuerte al chico, mismo que no dijo una palabra en contra de la declaración de Rick. Al contrario, se acomodó mejor bajo su abrazo. Resoplando, Beth contestó.

—Esa es la peor elección de palabras, papá. ¿Qué crees que puedo pensar si vas por ahí diciendo que Morty es tuyo? No hables, Jerry. —Aun sin voltear sabía que el hombre estaba levantando la mano. Luego de todo el tiempo sin ser usado, el portal se cerró. Vio a su padre aún más exasperado.

—Con tu inteligencia no estarás equivocada, ¿verdad, Morty? 

—Oh, no, no lo harás de nuevo…

Muy a su pesar, Rick, en efecto, lo hizo de nuevo. Besó a Morty como si la vida dependiera de ello. Invadió la boca húmeda con su lengua ávida y desesperada, le hizo gemir cuando una de sus manos dibujó un camino hasta los tiernos glúteos, masajeándolo como lo había hecho innumerables veces, lento, fuerte y erótico. Sin darle un respiro hasta que sintió a Beth reaccionando finalmente a su declaración.

Luego de ver un segundo las expresiones de su nieta y el estúpido de Jerry, extrajo un pequeño cilindro de su bata. Puesto que obviamente todos tenían la atención sobre ellos, no fue difícil que todos vieran la luz cegadora. Luego del corto resplandor, del que Morty se cubrió escondiéndose en su pecho, escuchó su risa divertida.

—¿Realmente cambiaste el diseño al de Los Hombres de Negro? —preguntó, sin apartarse un centímetro de Rick. El resto de su familia mantenía su lugar, sus ojos abiertos mirando a la nada.

—¿No te gusta? Le da personalidad. —Morty se levantó de puntillas, besándole en el mentón.

—Me gusta, ¿podemos irnos ya…? Te necesito, Rick.

—La pequeña mierda se calienta cuando le tocan el culo. —Sonriente, volvió una de sus manos a tan sensibles partes. Morty gimió de nuevo, aferrándose a su bata. Rick volvió a abrir el portal, empujó al chico dentro y mirando a los otros, dijo—: Vuelvan a lo suyo, idiotas, regresaremos… en algún momento. Beth, cariño, gracias por dejar a Morty acompañarme en otra aventura. —La mujer, claramente desconectada, asintió despacio y volvió a su lugar.

—Cuidense ¿de acuerdo? Y trae a Morty antes de su cita con Jessica. 

Pero antes de terminar Rick ya estaba al otro lado del portal. Beth pensó que alguno de estos días tendría una charla con su padre. Morty necesitaba verdaderas relaciones sociales y su convivencia con Rick se estaba volviendo extrañamente cercana. Por hoy nada diría, sin embargo, tal vez mañana…

**VII**

  
No debería verlo. Ya era suficiente con lo que le hacía durante el día como para que aún estando dormido la mierda tuviera toda sus atención... pero no podía despegar sus ojos de él.

Su tierno y delgado cuerpo, incluso los moretones que se había ganado esa tarde le daban un toque hipnotizante al cual no oponía resistencia alguna. Lo llamaba, clamando su nombre con voz indecente y perversa, lo invitaba a adorarlo. 

Por milésima vez, no se resistió.

Acercó sus dedos al descuidado hombro desnudo, evitar el contacto solo provocaba aun más su sentir. Le daba a su ansia un toque abrasador, tan solo reprimirse y no sobrepasar esa línea ya estaba acelerado sus latidos. Morty se removió ligeramente, acostándose del todo sobre su espalda, dejando a la vista de Rick su piel expuesta.

Las lunas en el cielo, de suaves colores neón adornaban y daban brillo a la exótica criatura que repentinamente fue puesta ante sus ojos. Sintió el corazón acelerado, un suave temblor en las manos, anhelo atorado en la garganta. Llevó una palma hasta el cabello castaño. Un azulado diente de león lo adornaba como si de una joya se tratara. La suavidad de cada hebra deslizándose por sus dedos fue pronto el único contacto entre los dos.

Su tranquilo respirar, confiado, entregado completamente a él, a su protección y calidez, iba más allá de lo que podría explicar. ¿Lo amaba? Claro, pero también era una mierda desesperante, una por quien estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida. Pero que los infiernos se congelen si fuera capaz de aceptarlo en voz alta.

Su caricia flotante se apoyó delicadamente sobre el pequeño pecho, sentir el corazón latiendo tan pacífico, fuerte y ligero volvió a llenarlo. Se acercó despacio, asegurándose de no perturbar el tranquilo aire a su alrededor, le besó. Colocando sus labios un poco resecos contra la frente de Morty, absorbió su calor, inhaló su dulce aroma, sonrió ante la libertad de poder hacer ese simple gesto en el exterior.

Ahí no había _familia_ , ahí no había sociedad, ahí podía tener a su Morty como realmente quería tenerlo. No tenía que cuidar sus acciones, palabras o miradas, no tenía que regañar al chico por el más pequeño desliz. 

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó Morty, somnoliento, su voz susurrante. Rick negó, no hizo siquiera el intento por alejarse.

—No quiero hacerlo —le respondió con simpleza. 

Morty no iba a luchar, su Rick carecía de patrones de sueño, ya dormiría cuando quisiera. Asintió despacio, se levantó un poco y dejó un tranquilo beso en los labios del mayor. Al volver la cabeza contra la suave pequeña almohada pensó que muy probablemente el hombre pasaría el resto de la noche observándolo. Se acurrucó en su pecho, aceptando con facilidad la maravillosa sensación de saberse tan amado. Pronto el sueño lo tomó una vez más.

Rick lo envolvió entre sus brazos, solo ahí Morty podía lucir todavía mejor que sobre el color púrpura del césped. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo para el amanecer y el regreso a casa, pero no iba a desperdiciar un segundo. Por el resto de la noche, aprovecharía todo el tiempo que restaba. Cómo iba a tener sueño cuando una pequeña deidad respiraba cálidamente contra su pecho.

Le besó de nuevo, disfrutaría cada maldito segundo.

**VIII**

  
— _Puedes hacerlo en la boca si quieres… al-algunas culturas lo hacen._

Morty casi rueda los ojos, solo Rick podía mezclar el incesto, el monopolio y el consumismo sistemático en menos de un minuto. Pero joder si no aprovechaba la oportunidad, tal vez el hombre estaba drogado, ebrio o simplemente filosófico, le había dado la oportunidad para besarlo y aún si no estuviera esperando que Morty tomara la opción, nada sería suficiente para entorpecer su cerebro, incluso luego de toda esa palabrería innecesaria.

Se levantó lo necesario y juntó sus labios con los de Rick. A penas le importaba las culturas en donde estuviera permitido, su gesto no tendría un sentimiento filial o estaría dentro de los parámetros para alguna ceremonia extraña. La boca de Rick era cálida y aún conservaba el amargo dulce sabor su licor, mezclando con su propia esencia. Recordaría el sabor toda su vida aún si le borraran la memoria. Mientras movía su lengua y los labios, espero paciente al rechazo o una probable cooperación.

Con todo lo que estaba arriesgando, probar la textura y el sabor de Rick era más que suficiente para lo que viniera.

No evitó un suspiro cuando sintió el peso de Rick comenzando a acostarlo. Rio suavemente a la queja de "pequeña mierda caliente" y luego envolvió los brazos sobre sus hombros. Aquella lengua húmeda hacía ávidos movimientos contra la suya, cortándole la respiración, acelerando sus latidos al mismo tiempo que las manos ajenas se arrastraban a su cintura, para envolverlo y apretarlo fuertemente contra él. 

Pronto envolvió sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Rick. ¿Cuánto no había esperado por un contacto tan íntimo como ese? ¡Al demonio tpdp lo demás! Tanto tiempo perdido tenía que ser recompensado, ya le había entregado cada pensamiento y deseo, por fin regalaría también su cuerpo y su voz. Obsequios que al parecer Rick no estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

Al sentir una sus manos bajar hasta el borde del pantalón y subir intrusa dentro de la tela hasta su vientre, estómago y pecho, alcanzó a reprimir un gemido. Sin embargo, aún conservaba la lucidez requerida para saber que ese momento y lugar no era el más indicado para avanzar más, aun si fuera lo que deseaba.

—Mgh… oh, Rick… es-espera —alcanzó a decir antes de tenerlo regresando al interior de su boca. Le correspondió, su voluntad no alcanzaba para rechazarle eso.

—Lo sé, bebé… lo sé, solo… —su voz, interrumpida por cada beso colocado en la piel del cuello de Morty, no hacía otra cosa que aumentar el calor en el adolescente. Con un veloz movimiento alcanzó su pistola de portales, apuntando debajo de Morty al tiempo en que volvía a tomar sus labios. El chico había deformado aun más su ya extraño ofrecimiento, Rick no iba a decepcionarlo, mucho menos si él también saldría beneficiado.

Seguido del disparo ambos cayeron de inmediato, más tarde regresaría para mirar y reclamar sobre su tren descarrilado y sangrante, por ahora tenía una misión especial entre manos, una historia que no permitiría fuera narrada por Morty. Su estúpido y adorable Morty.

**IX**

  
Y _el tren seguía avanzando…_

Morty colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Rick, miraba por la ventana, su ojos puestos en el espacio, los dedos de su mano enredados con los del científico. Quiso girarse para besarlo, pero de alguna forma sabía que aún no era tiempo, solo un poco más, un minuto tal vez. Simplemente en aquel segundo no parecía correcto. Lo sintió moverse, expandiendo su calor cuando su otra mano le abrazó para atraerlo más.

Sonriente, agradecido por el gesto, Morty al fin se permitió dejar un casto beso en la mejilla de Rick, lo vio sonreírle antes de que se inclinara un poco y juntara la punta de sus narices. Luego de un dulce movimiento volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores. 

Tenía un ticket en el bolsillo esperando ser usado en cualquier momento, Morty deseó que el encargado de recogerlos se apresurara, quería sentarse en el regazo del mayor y mirar desde esa perspectiva el vacío infinito del espacio. Pero el hombre no llegaba y el vacío seguía infinito, muy aburrido desde esa altura. Se preguntó un momento si Rick pensaría lo mismo, siendo un genio seguramente estaba planeando su próxima aventura o lo que harían inmediatamente al salir de la estación.

Sintió una suave caricia en el muslo, riendo con ligereza intentó acercarse más a Rick sin trepar a sus piernas. ¿En dónde estaba el hombre de los tickets? No podía estar sobre Rick si no llegaba. Entendía que el tren era largo, tal vez tanto como el espacio, aún así debería hacer su trabajo e ir más rápido. Solo para calmar sus ansias besó a Rick de nueva cuenta. 

Esta vez, no obstante, fue interceptado por un par de labios que tomaron los suyos en un gesto simple, casi inocente, que le robó el aliento unos segundos.

—Alto, tenemos que esperar a que recojan nuestros tickets —dijo Morty al separarse, un sonrojo ya pintaba sus mejillas.

—Eso es imposible Morty, te quiero ahora —respondió Rick mientras separaba sus manos juntas y tomaba al chico por la cintura, lo dejó en su regazo con las piernas hacia la ventana. Esta vez lo besó de verdad. 

Cuando los obligó a terminar, Rick le dio la oportunidad de mirar al espacio infinito, aún respirando agitadamente supo que tenía razón, en ese lugar podía observar aún mejor el vacío. ¡Y qué hermoso vacío! Los brazos del mayor lo encerraron de nuevo y él se recostó contra su pecho, escuchaba el tranquilo corazón latiendo contra su oído, dándole más que un buen motivo para ser feliz.

—Te amo, Morty. —El chico sonrió, acurrucado tan cerca como pudo contra él, removiendose emocionado.

—También te amo, Rick —sonrió ante el comienzo de unas dulces caricias sobre su espalda. Ahora hipnotizado por el amor y el calor de su Rick, el espacio, aunque vacío, en su eternidad, se volvió un poco más tranquilo. Esperaba que el hombre de los tickets apareciera pronto, su boleto se arrugaría si seguía sentado en aquella posición, pero no estaba dispuesto a moverse, no mientras Rick siguiera amándolo y mimándolo con tanta adoración.

No mientras el espacio fuera infinito y vacío. Al final de cuentas, el hombre tenía que pasar, ellos debían que llegar a la estación.

_Y el tren seguía avanzando, pero Morty sintió demasiada vergüenza para terminar la historia..._

**X**

Entonces Morty se arrancó el extraterrestre que lo controlaba… ¿o no era así?

De algún lado tenía que desear estar con Rick, esos extraterrestres solo vivían y morían por una causa a menos que se le enseñase lo contrario. ¿Acaso esa cosa se había adueñado de su propio anhelo? ¿Le ayudó a expresar algo que él no podía? Amaba a Rick, ser su cómplice y su compañero, aun así… ¿Deseaba besarlo y estar con él de esa forma?

Cuando ambos se libraron de esa mala referencia a la película Alien, Morty hubiera esperado no pensar más en ello. Porque ello solo era un sueño de quién (qué) lo portaba. ¿No es cierto? Imaginar una escena en donde su labios tocaran directamente los de Rick debía ser más un recuerdo de esa cosa. Soñar con los dedos ajenos recorriendo su cuerpo y aquella voz susurrando su nombre, quizá no lo era del todo.

Fue como si esa mala imitación desbloqueara una especie de compuerta secreta a sus emociones más ocultas. 

—Inténtalo, Morty —dijo Rick, mirándolo fijamente, con una mano sobre la cadera y la otra extendida hacia él, sonriéndole travieso. Morty no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones. ¿Inténtalo? 

—Yo no sé de qué… —Con ahora ambas manos en su dirección el chico logró al fin entender. ¿Cómo haberlo olvidado? Morty y su alien no fueron los únicos que se rompieron y terminaron gritando todo cuanto sentía. Ni siquiera fue él quien lo hizo primero.

Corrió. 

Acortó la distancia como si ya todo estuviera dicho. Tal vez lo estaba. Se sostuvo de los hombros de Rick mientras él tomaba su cintura y lo levantaba hasta dejar sus rostros frente a frente. Había un brillo especial, diferente, era su compañero, su cómplice, pero sin lugar a dudas también era más. Mucho más que eso.

Sostuvo sus mejillas, amando la sensación de su fuerte abrazo, la cercanía y el calor. Estaba hipnotizado, la emoción recorría a través de sus venas y quemaba sus huesos, lo quería. Lo amaba. De una y mil formas distintas. Entonces, lo intentó. Dejó que sus labios temblorosos tocaran indecisos los de Rick, quien no lo apresuró ni insultó. Lo dejó hacerlo a su propio ritmo, inocente y casi tierno, explorando un nuevo universo de sensaciones, sabores y aromas.

Fue perfecto. Tanto que no logró separarse hasta tener los labios hinchados y rosas. Con Rick acariciándole la espalda, hasta las caderas y de vuelta. Parecía no ser el único en tener problemas para alejarse, sonrió, escondiendo su cara en el pecho cubierto de suave tela azul. Al verse envuelto nuevamente lo recorrió un escalofrío, supo en ese instante que ahí pertenecía, que ahí deseaba estar. Escuchando el rápido latir y perdiendo su fuerza ante cada dulce caricia. 

¿Cómo pudo haberse perdido de todo eso? Su corazón exaltado pedía a gritos una compensación. Quería más de Rick, lo quería todo. No solo sus labios o sus manos. Quería su cuerpo, su amor y cada palabra amable que pudiera conseguir. Al ser poseído nuevamente por un beso no dudó en corresponder a la intensidad que él imprimía en sus labios. 

Tenía pronto un par de manos sobre su trasero, moviéndose alrededor, amasándolo tierna y sensualmente. Gimió, apenas lograba creer todo lo bien que se sentía. Sollozó el nombre de Rick al verse separados, mientras un hilillo de saliva intentaba mantenerlos unidos. No lo permitió mucho tiempo, en cuanto recuperó ligeramente el aliento, lo hizo volver a su boca.

Quería más, todo…

— _Alguien así, de verdad lo quiero —dijo la zor… la chica, rompiendo en un momento la inspiración de Summer y cortando de un tajo la siguiente línea—. Me lo presentarás, ¿verdad?_

_—¿Por qué no vas tú ahora? Está solo, seguramente te espera —la invitó, no creyendo que fuera tan estúpida hasta que la vio correr con sus grandes pechos a la puerta._

_Ni siquiera intentaría detenerla. Con suerte, si resultaba ser alérgica a la picadura de abejas, el drama le traería un poco de inspiración.Las otras Summer ya estaban esperando su historia._

**XI**

Así que ahí estaba. Su paraíso. Su _maldito_ paraíso.

Tal vez no debió haber escuchado a Jerry, pero de alguna forma no logró rechazar todo aquel entusiasmo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué su padre no fue lo suficientemente egoísta para tomarlo todo él. Quizá fue esa la razón por la que, luego de advertirle de muchas maneras que no debía comer/oler/tocar/beber cualquier cosa en todos los lugares, que se viera mínimamente comestible y que tuviera o pareciera de origen extraterrestre, al final, Morty igual terminó cediendo.

Hasta hace un segundo eran las tres de la mañana, aun tenía lagañas en sus ojos y un ligero mareo por el repentino despertar. No recordaba su sueños pero apenas importó luego de todo el entusiasmo mostrado por Jerry. 

Entonces, de nuevo, ahí estaba.

Nubes, un cielo color púrpura y degradándose al rojo, el suelo acolchado bajo sus pies, un aroma acidulado perfumando el aire que, en contraste con el cielo, reflejaba por todos lados pequeñas luces azuladas. Y en el centro, arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha; Rick. Dos Rick. Tres Rick. Cien Rick. ¡Un maldito paraíso de Ricks! Todos mirándolo, llamándolo, insinuandose con poses atrevidas y voces roncas invitándolo a jugar con él. Con ellos. 

Morty no sabía si sonreía o si su boca estaba demasiado ocupada salivando como un perro, obviamente no importaba. Su mente enfocada en decidir hacia cuál Rick correr. Al Rick vestido de maid o tal vez al Rick enfermera. ¡No! Había uno que solo usaba un par de orejas de gato y una cola esponjosa sobresalía trás la nube que cubría su entrepierna, pero a su lado un Rick usando un oscuro traje elegante, de pie y llamándolo a escaparse juntos al infinito, era una gran competencia. 

También estaba Rick conejita Playboy y Rick Wonder Woman, quien haciendo girar su lazo de la verdad, le hacía señas obscenas a Morty que no se sentía particularmente tentado a rechazar. ¿Pero cómo rechazar a Rick Power Ranger rosa o Rick policía sexi? ¿O a Rick presentador de noticias? ¿O Rick con pantalones de cuero y playera de tirantes? ¡Oh, dios! ¡Había un Rick Sailor Moon!

En realidad no importaba si pudiera o no decidirse por un Rick, varios de ellos ya caminaban hacia él susurrando dulces palabras y acariciándolo de las más inocentes hastas las menos respetuosas maneras. Caían sobre sus oídos muchos “Bebé” y algunos “Oh, cariño” que ya tenían sus rodillas temblando y gozando de ser el centro de atención de tantos hermosos Ricks. Uno de ellos tomó la iniciativa de elevar su rostro y dejarlo en la posición perfecta para un beso. Morty no lo rechazó, se lamió los labios y cerrando los ojos esperó con paciencia a que Rick uniera sus bocas. 

Pero no sucedió. 

Al despejar la vista lo único que estaba frente a él era Jerry, con un rostro de ansia y curiosidad que contrastaba fácilmente con cualquier imágen o sensación anterior. La frustración no tardó más en llegar, ¡tan cerca! Tan jodidamente cerca. Y ahora el estúpido frasco estaba vacío y tenía una erección y su padre no dejaba de preguntarle sobre su fantasía. ¡Perfecto! 

Hizo que Jerry saliera tan pronto como fuera posible, sin levantarse de cama, claro. Dio algunas vueltas entre las sábanas y finalmente decidió deshacerse por cuenta propia del problema en su entrepierna. No iba a pedir al Rick Real una explicación de lo sucedido, seguro el tipo le hacía soltar lo que vio y joder si permitía eso. 

Mejor quedarse callado. 

Ahora tenía, viéndolo de la manera positiva, imágenes claras de cómo se vería Rick usando una variedad de ropa que, para variar, definitivamente usaría en casos como el que ocupaba a sus manos. Esta noche; Rick Jessica Rabbit. 

**XII**

  
_¡Morty, maldita pequeña mierda!_

Mientras caminaba sobre su cuerpo, vípedo y evolucionado del primate hacia la escalera, pensaba en innumerables formas de hacer pagar a ese mocoso insufrible. Trepó lentamente, más harto que cansado ante lo que probablemente sería el décimo mundo fascista.

Abrió la escotilla, preparado para golpear la cabeza contra el suelo hasta muerte si era necesario. Nada más asomarse la luz se encendió. 

—¿Tu Morty hizo que murieras o él te asesinó? —preguntó el Rick frente a él. No dijo una palabra antes de revisar el garaje y mirar atentamente al otro, vestía una bata sobre su pijama. A menos que tuviera un tatuaje en el culo de una esvástica, estaba a salvo. Antes de decir algo, no obstante, apareció Morty.

—¿Qué sucede? Creí que ibas al baño —dijo el chico, adormilado y restregándose un ojo, él solo usaba una camiseta y shorts, demasiado cortos si Rick c-137 tenía que decirlo.

—No es nada bebé, ¿recuerdas el Proyecto Fénix? —la cosa comenzó a retorcerse cuando ese Rick dejó un tierno beso en la mejilla de su Morty, para después tomarlo en brazos y cargarlo como si no tuviera más de cinco años. El chico se dejó envolver con facilidad. 

—¿Qué dimensión...?

—I-14352021 —C-137 rodó los ojos, claro. Obvio. No podía ser más original, quien sea que estuviera escribiendo esto no tenía un pizca de imaginación.

—Rick, volvamos a la cama, tengo sueño y no puedo dormir sin ti —rogó Morty usando una dulce voz, abrazándose al cuello de Rick, hablándole al oído. Por alguna extraña razón, Rick no podía evitar mirarlos, hipnotizado ante la única barrera que se había prometido no destruir. 

—Apuesto a que es tu primera vez en -urgh- en la serie de multiversos 20-12-1-20-8 —Rick desnudo mantuvo su silencio, de todas formas era demasiado claro que así era. Por mucho tiempo intentó evitarlos y ahora fue obligado a entrar en uno. Eliminar el pensamiento de los _por qué_ , luego de ver a ese Rick con su Morty, sería una tarea titánica a la que _debería_ estar muy dispuesto a reprimir—. ¿Qué es? ¿Te estás excitando o vas a vomitar? —cuestionó burlón, mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Morty.

—Oh, yo sé lo que voy a hacer si sigues haciendo eso —interrumpió el chico, su voz traviesa y animada. I-14352021 correspondió con una sonrisa, mas no detuvo sus movimientos. Para entonces no dejaban de verse con algo más allá de simple cariño filial.

C-137 salió de la escotilla con paso tranquilo, tomó el arma láser que estaba sobre la secadora y se disparó en la sien. Desearía poder olvidar toda la escena en cuanto tomara otro cuerpo, pero lejos de poder programar su borrador de memorias, en realidad no quería deshacerse de la imagen que, si bien dolorosa, sería el recordatorio perfecto de lo que podría ser. 

De lo que no podría hacer realidad… ¿o tal vez si?

**XIII**

—No podemos vivir sin consecuencias… —reflexionaba Morty, con el corazón en la garganta y las manos hechas puño. ¡Lo haría, maldita sea, iba a hacerlo! No se permitiría terminar con la historia del infernal invento solo para no probar realmente todos los puntos de inicio. Quería e iba a explorar esa opción. Mantener la duda durante los próximos tres segundos terminaría por volverlo loco.

Rick escuchaba su perorata con el típico rostro aburrido de dios del universo, contrario a él, Morty sentía sus palmas sudorosas apretando con firmeza el pequeño control, ¡lo haría, maldita sea, iba a hacerlo! Pero no importa cuánto intentara animarse, sus nervios estaban al límite. 

Comprendía, aunque tal vez no del todo, que si nada de eso resultaba simplemente debía esperar el rechazo y quizá un disparo con el arma láser, nada que no hubiera recibido antes, aún si era por otras causas. En todo caso, ya sea que sucedieran una de las dos cosas, o las dos, Morty regresaría al punto de inicio. Desde luego, ganaría algunas secuelas, aumentaría sin duda el malestar consigo mismo por cada emoción incestuosa hacia su propio abuelo y absolutamente quedaría descartada la posibilidad de pedirle después que borrase aquella memoria. Pero al menos (si es que todavía existía su derecho a autoconsolarse) conocería el sabor de Rick. 

Podría sentir su calor sin que algún problema aleatorio lo hubiera obligado a mantener contacto con él. 

Pulsó entonces el botón. Apenas podía tragar, mucho menos mantener tranquila su respiración, pero aún logró hablar—: Así que definitivamente esta será la última… —Una vez el resplandor violeta barrió todo el garaje, con Rick mirándolo dudoso pero manteniéndose despreocupado en el asiento, Morty dio el primer nervioso paso en su dirección.

¡Lo haría, maldita sea, iba a hacerlo! 

Imaginando todas las cosas que podían salir bien (lo que no incluía ser correspondido o simplemente no rechazado, más bien pensando en el reinicio), acortó la distancia con el mayor. Una vez a su altura, sus intenciones eran demasiado obvias, pero Rick no lo detuvo y solo eso dio a Morty el impulso necesario.

Sujetándolo por la bata, cerrados los ojos, tomó sus labios en lo que sin lugar a dudas era un beso nervioso, caliente y necesitado en un montón de sentidos. O al menos lo hubiera sido de no haber retrocedido nada mas tocara los otros labios. El contacto fue mínimo y temblaba tan malditamente tanto. ¡Lo hizo! No como lo había esperado, ni de cerca, pero ahí estaba su marca. Su poca valentía dirigida al científico para enfrentar sus sentimientos alcanzado nuevos niveles y superándose por tan solo ese gesto. 

No esperó a que Rick hiciera algo, un segundo después de alejarse accionó el botón. Y ahí estaba otra vez; Rick y su mirada aburrida. Tan nervioso como estaba, impulsado por su renovada valentía regresó a intentarlo, pero esta vez, con todo y sus temblorosas piernas, luego de prometer (de nuevo) que sería su última acción sin consecuencias, avanzó con —un poco más de— seguridad. 

Comenzaba a sudar, su corazón dolía y su estómago no estaba mejor. Pero era necesario, finalmente podía tomarlo sin mayor resultado que oprimir un botón. 

¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? Su estúpido intento por ser normal a penas se compararía con esto. Con cada vez que sobre pasos más y más seguros se entregaba a su deseo. Tomando y corriendo a los labios de Rick, ya olvidada su declaración final, una vez tras otra.

Su confianza crecía favorablemente y no perdería el tiempo en más destinos inalcanzables. Esto no era real, de acuerdo, pero la sensación de los labios del mayor golpeando la suyos, aún si nunca esperaba a ser alejado o correspondido, superaba a todo lo demás. Llegado a cierto punto, cuando el rostro del hombre había sido cubierto de besos y Morty se encontró sin más declaraciones de amor por gritar, al fin el chico decidió esperar. Luego de alcanzarlo nuevamente, inició un suave movimiento en la boca contraria. Volvía a temblar, como si todo hecho anterior se volviera inútil. 

Listo, pensó, esta vez sin lugar a dudas iba a morir. Y cuando lo hiciera definitivamente no regresaría.

Medio minuto después luego de que Rick se mantuviera quieto, no continuando ni alejándose, preparado para reiniciar, una mano lo detuvo. 

—Esta vez no, bebé… —murmuró Rick antes de tomar las mejillas de Morty y besarlo como se debía. El chico, si bien nervioso, lo aceptó, dejándose llevar hasta sentarse en el regazo del mayor, quien lo recibió tomando sus caderas con ambas manos. Para cuando reaccionó a lo dicho por Rick, su aliento errático delataba el tiempo que había pasado entre sus labios. 

—¿L-lo sabes… ? ¿Pero cóm-cómo? —Riendo y haciendo a Morty saltar sobre sus piernas, respondió.

—Nadie puede reiniciar a Rick, pequeño bastardo.

—¿Y-y-y todas esas veces? ¡Tu! No hiciste nada, ¿por-por qué? —gritó, su rostro tan sonrojado que incluso podía sentir calor en sus orejas. 

—¿Eso importa ahora? —preguntó Rick, mirando a Morty con descaro. Un hambre ante la cual el menor evitó interponerse, él mismo se encargaría de saciarla. 

No, pensó, no importaba. Nada importaba mientras Rick lo sostuviera, mientras lo devorara. 

**XIV**

_—¿Hay cosas que Rick Sánchez considera sagradas, después de todo? —Con el ceño fruncido Rick se mordió la lengua, no iba a darle al bastardo musculoso la satisfacción de verlo afectado por lo que fuera a sacar de su mente..._

El sol de una brillante mañana iluminaba la linda cocina, el suave amarillo atenuaba con su calidez el delicioso aroma de un desayuno recién hecho. La esencia del café dulce y una suave música complementaban la armonía. Unas delgadas caderas se sacudían al ritmo haciendo bailar el mandil rosado y la espátula con restos de tocino pegado.

La cabellera castaña, en medio de una feliz vueltecita, se dirigió a donde la pequeña isla frente a la estufa. Dejó en ella un platón repleto hasta el borde de pancakes y a un lado una taza blanca llena casi hasta el borde. Delgados labios probaron el contenido, mostrando una sonrisa al saborearlo, estaba perfecto. Antes de mirar el reloj a un lado del refrigerador metálico, de puntillas, alcanzó el jarabe dentro de la alacena, colocándolo inmediatamente junto a los discos esponjosos.

¡Se estaba haciendo tarde! Aumentó la intensidad del fuego y revolvió con velocidad, escuchó algo cayéndose en el piso de arriba y soltó un resoplido de diversión, no fue el único en darse cuenta del tiempo. 

—¡Bebé ¿en dónde está mi...?!

—¡Aquí abajo! —le cortó el chico antes de que el otro terminara. Divertido escuchó los pasos ligeros bajando los escalones rápidamente. Antes de advertirle sobre tener cuidado el hombre ya estaba entrando a la cocina. Lo vio tomar el cinturón de cuero colgando de la silla frente a la isla y, mientras se lo ponía, se acercó hasta él para besarlo tiernamente en los labios.

—Eso huele delicioso. —Morty sonrió, por supuesto que así era, no había tenido aquel curso intensivo por nada, aún si eran unas simples tiras de tocino. 

—Siéntate, serviré en un segundo —pidió, recibiendo otro beso en los labios que apenas alcanzó a responder. Una vez servido, colocó el plato frente al hombre. Acarició los cabellos azules perfectamente peinados hacia atrás antes de retirarse. Le acercó un vaso con jugo de manzana y luego tomó asiento junto a él—¿Puedes masticar más despacio? Sabes que hoy no habrá mucho tráfico.

—Desearía poder, el jefe del jefe se dará una vuelta y todas las oficinas deben estar en perfectas condiciones —decía mientras masticaba y tomaba de su jugo. Morty le acarició la mejilla.

—Eres tan responsable, Rick, por eso te amo —sonriente dejó un beso en la comisura de su boca.

—Oh, bebé, tu sabes que no es solo por eso —acarició el muslo de Morty antes de volver la mano al tenedor. El chico reía, dándole un golpecito en el brazo, sonrojado pero sin tener razones para negar esas palabras. 

Rick terminó un par de minutos después. Afortunadamente no tuvo esta vez ningún inconveniente con una fugitiva mancha de café o se atragantó de nuevo con comida a penas masticada. Morty lo siguió hasta la puerta con el delgado maletín de piel oscura mientras él se colocaba el saco castaño, sus pantuflas suaves y rosadas en contraste con el firme paso del calzado de Rick en el suelo de madera.

—Haré tu cena favorita, regresa temprano ¿de acuerdo? —Rick besó sus labios de nuevo, tomó el maletín con una mano y con la otra dio un travieso masaje a los glúteos de Morty, que sonriente le correspondía intentando alejarlo pero sin quererlo realmente.

—Solo si prometes que esté será mi postre.

—Oh, será tu desayuno mañana si no te vas ahora —respondió al fin luego de separarse. Compartieron un último beso, un par de risas y luego de despedirse Morty le deseó un buen día antes de cerrar la puerta. Ahora ¿en donde había dejado la aspiradora?

_—¡Ja! Sabía que no podía equivocarme con ustedes. Su potencial infinito, ¡lo quiero todo! —Y la palanca bajó una vez más._

**XV**

—He-hey Rick, amigo —dijo Morty abriendo repentinamente la puerta, notando, claro, cómo Rick fingía hacer cualquier cosa—. Solo para que quede claro, que seas una mierda como padre no significa que no volvamos al rodeo juntos —hablaba mientras se acercaba confiado hasta el científico. 

Le hizo dar media vuelta. Al encontrarse con sus ojos que intentaban pasar por normales dejó un beso en su mejilla. Lo abrazó por los hombros y se sentó en su regazo, cada pierna a los lados. Al sentirse correspondido suspiró, el fuerte agarre en su cintura decía más de lo que tal vez Morty podía leer, sin embargo, ello solo hacía que el chico lo abrazara con mayor énfasis. 

—¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Rick y Morty por siempre y para siempre —declaró, besando el rostro de gestos planos. Sonriente dejó caer sus labios en cada pequeño centímetro que parecía necesitarlo. Rick no se quejó o intentó apartarlo, pero tampoco empezaba a cooperar. Preocupado, le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. Te amo, Rick —rio al escuchar un pequeño insulto, totalmente recompensado cuando el rostro serio adquirió un muy imperceptible color. 

Sus labios fueron tomados de improviso, aunque pasada la sorpresa correspondió como tantas veces antes. Esta vez era más un beso tranquilo, firme pero suave, que, como tantas veces antes, le robó el aliento y aceleró sus latidos. Rick lo acercó aun más fuerte, una mano sobre su nuca y la otra en la base de su espalda, haciendo presión, instándolo a estar tan cerca como fuera humanamente posible. Morty no se quejó, al contrario, enredó sus dedos entre las hebras azules mientras intentaba controlar su respiración sin separarse de los labios invasores.

—Morty… mi Morty —susurraba, el tono tan bajo que incluso para el chico era difícil oírlo. Pero resultaba demasiado obvio, dolorosamente obvio. Rick lo necesitaba, debía saber que su única constante no se alejaría por mala que fuera la situación, Morty se dejó hacer, tan dispuesto a Rick como lo estaba desde hace mucho.

Cuando sintió unas manos delgadas colarse por debajo de su playera ninguna palabra fue expresada. Los movimientos de Rick carecían de ese toque sensual al que ya tan acostumbrado lo tenía, solo exploraba, sintiendo su piel y su calor, reconociendo que realmente estaba con él. Al sentir de nuevo la libertad de sus labios, Morty continuó susurrando todo el amor que casi siempre Rick fingía ignorar. Cada sentimiento expulsado con su voz entrecortada por suspiros y besos ocasionales.

Las manos invasoras se detenían a momentos sobre su cintura, acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo, delgados dedos presionando sobre sus costillas hasta llegar a su vientre, donde hacían un camino hasta pecho, rodeándolo por completo de nuevo hasta llegar a su espalda, dejando líneas de piel erizada, rosa y necesitada de más.

—Rick y Morty por cien años —dijo esta vez Rick, tomando una vez más la boca de Morty. Sus labios ya esponjosos respondiendo a cada movimiento con la presión y maestría que el mayor le había enseñado.

—Por siempre y para siempre —añadió el chico, volviendo a Rick sin perder otro segundo. Así es como la normalidad se restauraba.

**XVI**

Rick abrió los pesados párpados cuando sintió cómo Morty se acomodó sobre su pecho, solo por seguridad no soltó su suspiro hasta comprobar que el chico estaba dormido de verdad. 

La oscuridad era interrumpida por la televisión, al igual que el sonido, nada más allá podía escucharse. Estaban solos, afuera caía una ligera briza que mojaba lentamente los cristales, enfriando la sala y los pies descalzos de Rick, pues Morty acaparaba la suave manta que los cubría a ambos.

Nada de eso era importante, o no lo suficiente como para prestarle demasiada atención, Rick de todas formas tenía que moverse, su espalda se lo agradecería más tarde. Tuvo cuidado al tomar el control remoto del suelo, apagó la televisión y en medio de la oscuridad envolvió a Morty con la manta y sus brazos.

De camino a la habitación del chico Rick agradecía a la ignorancia de quien sea que los haya arropado. Debieron dar una imagen lo suficientemente inocente para como para hacer pensar que no eran más que abuelo y nieto disfrutando de una siesta. Estaba bastante oscuro aun contando la televisión, así que nadie pudo haber descubierto los labios hinchados de Morty o su playera inusualmente desacomodada. 

Con cuidado abrió la puerta, luego de pequeño golpe a la pared izquierda descubrió un panel que, pulsando un par de botones, dejó toda la habitación sellada; la cama se amplió al igual que el clóset, los muros cambiaron de color y los pósters fue sustituidos, (uno de ellos, el favorito personal de Rick, era de un Morty Miami en una posición más que sugerente. Había tenido problemas con su Morty por él, pero cuando le dijo que podía finalmente exhibir a su Rick Rockstar tamaño real, el tema acabó en buenos términos).

Recostó al menor mientras él se deshacía de su propia ropa, a la luz tenue se cambió y pronto ya estaba acostado junto a Morty. Aun ahora no podía creer que solo necesitaba de su compañía para dormir decentemente, aun así, lo hacía. Bajo las mantas cálidas lo abrazó de nuevo, un tenue suspiro se le escapó a sentirlo esconderse en su pecho. 

Chasqueando los dedos apagó las luces. Tranquilamente, como muy pocas veces, durmieron juntos hasta el amanecer.

**XVII**

—¿Qué eres capaz de hacer por ella? —Morty se estremeció ante aquella pregunta, no era la primera vez que la hacían y en la última de ellas Rick estuvo a un segundo de hacer estallar un planeta entero. Sin embargo, eso no era algo de lo que el extraterrestre humanoide de piel púrpura fuera consciente—. ¿Qué hay del chico? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer él por ella? 

—O-oye, no lo metas en esto, es entre nosotros, a él no le serviría de nada —gruñó Rick dando un fuerte golpe contra la mesa, el trato estaba tardado más de lo pensado.

—Y sin embargo mataste a la mitad de mi escuadrón de élite para salvarle el culo. —Morty tragó con fuerza, tal parecía no le había llegado el informe completo al capo. ¿Pero qué diferencia iba a hacer? 

Estaban todos muertos y de cualquier manera Rick iba a conseguir su objetivo, así Morty no hubiera cometido el error de mostrar su presencia cuando se suponía irían de incógnito, nada impediría que al menos un par de 'hombres' perdieran la vida. Si podían considerarse vivos, con todos esos cables saliendo de sus cuerpos conectados a pesados y diversos tubos que cargaban a sus espaldas. 

—Habrían muerto igual, se entrometieron en mi camino. —Tras su mascarilla, el capo dio un resoplido.

—Olvidemos eso, sus hijos los reemplazarán mañana. Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta. —Morty volvió a acomodarse en su silla, ¿por qué no podía Rick conseguirla en otro lugar? Esto no era entretenido, esto daba miedo.

—¿Cuánto quieres?

—¡Oh! No, no. Estoy seguro que el humano que consiguió eliminar a casi toda mi unidad élite es mejor que eso —cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa, los dos guardias a su espalda sonrieron maliciosamente—. Vamos, muéstrame que realmente la deseas entre tus manos.

—Tal vez esto sea un inicio —dijo Rick. Abrió su bata y de ella obtuvo un pequeño contenedor, no más grande que una manzana, tapa y base metálica, el resto de vidrio. Lo que sea que contuviera brillaba tanto que ni siquiera Morty, quien estaba más cerca de todos, podía ver qué había dentro.

Sin embargo, el capo no se vio tan deslumbrado por ella, en realidad nada. Un disparo atravesó el contenedor, lo que estuviera dentro murió apagando su luz lentamente. 

—No tienes nada que yo no pueda conseguir.

—¡Hijo de perra! Pasé casi un año cultivándolo. 

—Pero sabes que esta cosita vale mucho más —respondió casi de inmediato, sin verse afectado por los insultos de Rick. Si la situación no fuera tan tensa, Morty se habría burlado del mayor al verse acorralado de tan extraña forma—. Muy bien —dijo, con la barbilla sobre el puño de cuatro largos dedos—, apresuremonos con esto, tengo máss de ellas de las que pudiera usar, así que no veo problema en darte una, sin embargo mi tiempo es limitado y no veo por qué dártela gratis —aplaudió un par de veces—, sabes que el entretenimiento es prohibido, haz algo para que me divierta.

—¿Es todo? Podría darte un blue-ray.

—Aburrido, dispararle. —Morty se levantó nada más el capo lo señalara—. Quiero ver un poco de drama.

—Muy tarde, imbécil, ese bastardo me ha disparado las suficientes veces como para… —gritó Morty antes de que Rick pudiera callarlo. 

—Interesante… —su mirada había cambiado, los examinaba cuidadosamente—. Pero claro, no pueden llegar tan lejos sin haber vivido algunas cosas. Veamos. —El silencio volvió a reinar, a la lejos se escuchaba un goteo constante y un par de gritos tortuosos—Podría traerte a uno de mis hijos y hacer que le dispares, pero ya estoy cansado de eso, ¿qué, de todo cuanto has vivido, puede ser realmente malo? —Ninguna de sus palabras era para Rick, sus ojos de iris alargados no se despegaban de Morty. El chico miraba insistente al científico, ¿por qué no simplemente abrían un portal y se iban? Esa cosa no podría ser tan importante.

Morty jamás podría saber el infierno que estaría pasando dentro de una mente como la del capo, así que no logró esconder un escalofrío al mirar una idea estableciéndose tras los ojos muertos.

—Chico —lo llamó, aunque Morty nunca lo apartó de su vista—, besalo. 

—Asco —dijo Rick, aunque su voz fue sobre todo hastiada. Luego simplemente tomó asiento. El capo chasqueó los dedos, de inmediato sus guardaespaldas los apuntaron con sus innecesariamente grandes armas. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz parecía haber adoptado un tono divertido. 

—Labios y lengua juntos. Ahora. 

—¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Rick? —El hombre ni siquiera lo miró.

—E-escucha Klers, deberías haber aprovechado el blue-ray, yo-hurgh-yo quería —al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba entre la infinita cantidad de los bolsillos en su bata, comenzaba a levantarse. Morty casi suspira de alivio, la cosa por fin iba a terminar—… Teníamos una buena atmósfera aquí, ¿sabes?

—Espero que no estés buscando esto. —Las piernas de Morty temblaron. Claro que era el arma de portales—. El tiempo se acaba.

Media hora más tarde, de regreso en la nave, con tan importante objeto resguardado de la vista ajena, el chico aun evitaba decir algo. Rick, en cambio, no paraba de reír.

—¡La mejor apuesta de dólar ganada en la vida, maldita pequeña mierda! —Pero aun Morty guardó silencio, Rick se limitó a estirar la mano y recibir su dólar.

Enojado, Morty supo que no abriría las piernas para el hombre hasta los próximos diez años. ¿Pero en qué clase de mundo un beso era más importante que una cosa tan increíblemente valiosa? 

Resopló, iba a recuperar ese dólar tarde o temprano..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Listo! Después de todo lo que acabas de leer espero de corazón no haberte aburrido o confundido demasiado 🙈. Todavía sigue en pie la oferta del drabble 🤣, así que no dudes en pasar a reclamar tu premio una vez hayas identificado todos los capítulos.
> 
> ✨Oferta válida solo para una persona✨
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Aun sigo intentando escribir al menos un OneShot de está shipp, así que espero tener resultados pronto. Nos leeremos hasta entonces 😚.
> 
> Te quiero ❤️💕💞✨

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy tan nerviosa que todas mis ideas para dejar estás notas se han idooo...
> 
> Aun así quiero agradecerte por haber llegado hasta aquí uwu, espero que mi intento de Rickorty no haya sido un fiasco 😕. Estaré esperando atentamente por tu opinión.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! 💕✨💕✨💕✨💕✨


End file.
